The Maharaja Ruby Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: The team is once more approached by Sterling to help recover a ruby and capture an art thief and arms dealer for Interpol. But here's the catch it's a cursed ruby. What could possibly happen if they touch it?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Kind of a follow up to _Never Too Late_  
><strong>

**Chapter One**

_**Leverage HQ**_

"To good health and a hell of making it through another year without trouble!" Nate raised a glass to his team.

It was a celebration they couldn't help to honor. It was another year of helping people and still standing strong. Nate, Sophie, Eliot, Parker, and Hardison enjoyed a few drinks while talking about old cases that they enjoyed.

"I did enjoy actually going to Dubai," Hardison said.

"Me too. I got to jump off a building that was like eight skyscrapers high," Parker remarked. "Who can say they've done that!"

"Is it me or does she still gets overly excited about jumping off buildings?" Eliot sipped his beer.

"We've had our touching moments and now I think we can say we deserve a much needed break." Nate looked at Sophie.

The doors opened and Nate looked over his shoulder to see a group of men step to the side. He looked at Sophie and the others as they too got on edge. He stood up and walked behind the bar. He pulled out a shot glass and top shelf Patrone to welcome their uninvited guest.

"You better make that two," the familiar voice of bad news came from the doorway.

Nate looked at his team as they stood up.

"What brings you here, Jim." Nate slid a shot glass down the bar.

Sterling stopped it and looked over his shoulder.

"I've come to brief you," Sterling remarked.

Coleen walked in and Nate slid the second shot glass. She grabbed it and looked over at the team. They looked at the two of them and Eliot narrowed his eyes at Coleen.

"On what this time?" Nate asked. "If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a celebration."

Eliot walked around the table and Nate shook his head. Sterling smiled seeing Eliot trying so hard not to hit.

"Well, it'll have to wait," Sterling said. "Darling, could you hand me the file."

Coleen pulled a file out and walked around Sterling. She set it out on the bar and Nate looked at it. He flipped through it.

"Craig Trotter, isn't he an art collector?" Nate asked.

"And a thief," Sterling spat. "He sells priceless pieces that he steals to buy illegal arms and drugs. He's gone into hiding for awhile, but he recently acquired a ruby from the National Museum of Natural History. It belonged to the Maharaja Ranjit Singh."

Nate looked at his team and they walked over to gather around.

"So, how do you know it was this Craig Trotter?" Eliot remarked.

"Because, Spencer, the cameras caught him," Sterling remarked. "Now I know why you are just the bronze of the group."

"I'll show you bronze." Eliot lunged towards Sterling.

Nate and Hardison grabbed Eliot before he could lay a hand on Sterling. Sterling straightened his coat and smirked.

"Hold back your attack dog, Nate." Sterling said.

"So, why does Trotter want the ruby?" Nate asked. "What's so special about it?"

"So, glad you asked." Sterling flipped through the file. "The Maharaja Ruby of Ranjit Singh is worth over two billion dollars…American that is. Just in Trotter's price range. And he's got several buyers that want it. Agent Graham discovered that Trotter will be holding an underground auction to bid off the ruby."

Nate looked at Sophie as she stared at the ruby.

"I've heard of this ruby. Nate, I don't want to be the one who is superstitious, but this ruby is the equivalent of the Hope Diamond." Sophie lifted the picture of it.

"But it's so pretty," Parker snatched the picture.

"A cursed ruby? So, why's Interpol interested in it?" Hardison asked.

"We don't want it, we want Trotter. His interest in the ruby had made him surface. He's somewhere in the States." Sterling looked at them.

"And what do we get for this snatch?" Sophie asked.

"Eleanor writing the team a check and clearing your names for any future mishaps that you find yourselves in."

Nate gave a nod and looked at his team.

"What do you say?" Nate asked.

"I'm not working with him again." Eliot said pointed to Sterling.

"Don't worry, Eliot. You can work with Agent Graham this time." Nate smiled.

"No, Nate. She's just as bad."

"Parker?"

Parker looked over and smirked.

"What do you say?"

Coleen and Sterling looked at the team. He leaned towards her and whispered something to her. She nodded and walked past the rest of Sterling's team.

"Where's she going?" Eliot asked.

"I think something that might help you feel a little more comfortable with working with us." Sterling smiled. "Don't worry, Spencer she's not bringing you coffee."

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Sterling. Nate looked at Sterling and leaned against the bar.

"We'll need access to Interpol's data base."

"Absolutely not!" Sterling objected. "Those are sensitive files that your thievery eyes will never see."

Coleen walked back in and dropped two large black bags. Parker's curiosity sparked and she looked at Coleen.

"It's a trap," Eliot whispered to Parker.

"Its expensive equipment," Parker said with a smile on her face. "Base jumping equipment."

"I've got one's attention, how about the rest?" Sterling stuffed his hands into his pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpater two**

The team unloaded onto a private concourse carrying their gear and what they would need for the next few days. They stared at the private jet that had been sent for them to fly to New York.

"Got to say, Interpol knows how to fly in style," Eliot said.

"I don't think its Interpol's plane," Nate remarked.

A black car pulled up beside their vehicle. They looked at the sleek black car that joined them on the concourse. The dark window rolled down and Nate walked over to see Sterling.

"I see you decided to join us by air, Nate," Sterling said.

"It was going to be the fastest way. Nice bird, Agent Graham."

Coleen leaned over and smiled. "Mother's not my own. I left mine."

They got out and Sterling walked to the trunk of the black car. He pulled out the four pieces of luggage and set them aside. Nate looked at them and glanced over at Sophie.

"So much for traveling light, Jim." Nate remarked.

He narrowed his eyes at Nate.

"They're not all mine," Sterling remarked as he handed Coleen two of them.

Nate chuckled and put his arm around Sophie.

"I can only imagine what's in her suitcases."

"The same as mine probably," Sophie remarked as she looked back.

They climbed up the metal steps and saw the team was already cozy in the private plane.

"All set, team?" Nate asked.

"Nate, we need to get a plane," Eliot said as he leaned back. "I could get use to it."

"Don't get use to it, Spencer," Sterling's voice was heard.

"And my enjoyment level of a private flight just went down." Eliot narrowed his eyes. "Don't think, Sterling, I won't hold myself back to hit you."

Coleen looked at the two of them and grabbed Sterling's arm before he could say something to test that theory. He looked at her and put their luggage in the storage cabin. They took a seat across from Nate and Sophie and Sterling handed them temporary badges.

"Eleanor's gift," Sterling said. "These badges are not to be kept. You all are consultants for Interpol. If I don't have five badges after this job is done I will make sure you don't get paid."

"So, kind of you. I'm sure it was hard for you to fight giving us these," Nate said.

Sophie looked over at the others as they took it easy. She leaned her head against Nate's shoulder and stared at Sterling and Coleen. The two of them seemed pretty comfortable with each other after four months. She wanted to make conversation, but it was hard.

"Agent Graham," Parker leaned over.

She turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"So, I get to keep that base jumping equipment?"

"No," Sterling remarked. "Interpol issued."

Coleen looked over at Sterling and rested her hand on his. "I can get you something just as good."

"Don't encourage her." Sterling glanced over at Parker.

"So, why dangle it in front of me?" Parker narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's Sterling, what do you expect from him," Eliot hissed. "Now could you shut up so I can sleep?"

Parker looked at Eliot and hit him in the arm. He glanced over at her and slapped her in the leg.

"Ow!" She hit him again.

"Seriously?" Hardison glanced up from his laptop.

Parker jumped out of her seat and sat down next to Hardison. She watched him just fool around on his computer.

"I'm linking my computer to Interpol's files."

Sterling glanced up and pulled something from his coat pocket and clicked it. The computer scrambled and Hardison glanced over at Sterling.

"Oops," he remarked.

"Seriously, I wasn't going to go anywhere I wasn't authorized."

"Consultants aren't privileged to Interpol files," Sterling said. "Go hack the FBI's files I'm sure that will be fun."  
>Hardison narrowed his eyes at Sterling and shut his laptop off. He looked at Parker and she smiled.<p>

"We'll get him back," Parker said wiggling her fingers.

"I can always count on you," Hardison said.

The plane started taking off and it seemed like it was going to be a smooth flight to New York. Nate flipped through the copied file that Sterling so graciously made. Sophie looked around the plane. She looked over at Nate as he wrinkled his brow.

"So, when's the auction?" Nate asked.

"It's tomorrow evening," Coleen asked. "There is a club that Trotter owns called India."

"How are we going snatch the ruby?" Sophie remarked.

"That's your to job." Sterling looked at her. "You're the thieves."

Nate looked at Sterling as he had a smug look on his face. He was quite comfortable for someone who seemed to be ok with asking a bunch of _thieves _for help.

"Don't forget you came to us," Nate said. "We could of have easily said no and you would be up a creek. And I think the reason you came to us is because you don't have one clue how to capture Trotter and get the ruby back."

Sterling leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"I know exactly how to catch him. I don't need your team to catch a thief. I've done it before."

"I'm sure you have, Sterling, That's why you could never catch me." Sophie smiled. "But, Nate was able too."

Sterling looked at Sophie and leaned back. Coleen glanced over at him and slightly smirked a little. She leaned towards Sterling and kissed his cheek. She undid her seatbelt and got up.

"Play nice," Coleen remarked. "Ms. Devereaux, would you mind helping me out with something?"

Sophie nodded and undid her seatbelt. She and Coleen walked to the back of the plane. Coleen stopped in the storage section. She pulled one of her suitcases from the top bin. Coleen knelt down and opened the Coach suitcase and Sophie smiled. It was pretty interesting to see how someone like Coleen traveled.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Sophie asked.

"I didn't need anything, I just thought maybe you would like to get away from the dueling men for a little while." Coleen glanced up.

Sophie smirked a little. It was refreshing to have another woman that was almost like herself playing on the same team.

"May I ask you something?" Sophie asked.

Coleen nodded. "Yes, of course."

"How did you and Sterling meet? You never told us that night, just the why. But the how is still a mystery for us?"

She smiled a little and looked over at Sterling. Her green blue gaze fell back to Sophie.

"We met in Barcelona. I was actually the agent that he was suppose to call for back up. Unfortunately that wasn't how things ended up. We kind of clashed that day and he ended up chasing me not knowing I was Interpol."

"Sounds like you two are really a match."

"I shot him," Coleen said. "Like I said he didn't know and I didn't exactly identify myself either. And he wasn't standing down. I shot a warning shot in his shoulder and warned him that I'd kill him next. I guess I wanted the mark more. You do stupid things when you are in the heat of the moment."

"And Sterling didn't give up in finding you."

"Found my hotel room before I got there. And he waited for me and I wasn't a very welcoming guest." Coleen dug through her suitcase. "I was foolish and inexperienced, but I got the job done."

"We all go through that experience." Sophie glanced over at Nate as he seemed to analyze every piece of information. "Some people just don't see the light right away."

Coleen smiled.

"How long have you and Mr. Ford been together?"

"Several years. But not actually together until recent. He spent several years chasing before me before he got me." Sophie looked at Coleen.

"Hard one to find, Ms. Devereaux?"

"More than others." Sophie smiled.

Coleen smiled and pulled out a small bag. She unzipped the well secure bag then zipped up her larger suitcase. Sophie looked at the leather back, book size, bag. She stood up and Coleen walked over to the others.

"I believe what you need for Trotter's tech support is in here," Coleen said to Hardison.

Hardison looked at her and she smiled.

"Exterior hard drive that is all you need." Coleen encouraged him to take it. "Don't worry, Jim's scrambler won't mess your computer up. It's secured enough. "

"Geek yourself, Agent Graham?"

"I know my way around systems well enough to get myself out of trouble." Coleen remarked.

"Thanks, you get some points in my book."

"Still off the board with me," Eliot said.

She looked at Eliot and smirked.

"You don't warm up to people much do you?"

"Not to people who drug me." Eliot smiled.

Coleen nodded.

"Fair enough, I deserve that," Coleen said.

Sophie looked at Eliot and he shrugged. He tucked some of hair behind his ear and leaned back.

"Enjoy the rest of your flight," Eliot said closing his eyes.

They finally landed in New York on a smaller airstrip to keep suspicion away from the public.

"We'll this is a walk down memory lane," Nate said.

"Don't get any ideas," Sterling looked at him.

Eliot walked past Sterling and shoulder bumped him. He narrowed his eyes at Eliot. Nate smirked and walked past him.

"Don't be surprised if someone shows up at your door," Nate said.

Sophie walked down the steps with Coleen following behind. The two of them seemed like they were best girl friends.

"Agent Graham didn't want your team to be uncomfortable. She convinced Interpol to put you up in a more reasonable place." Sterling looked at them.

"Great," Nate said as he looked over.

"Jim," Coleen said as she rested her hand.

"Yes, Darling?" He turned and looked at her.

She looked at him and grabbed his hand. "I'm going to take the women to find more suitable attire for Trotter's auction."

"Don't get to close to them. While you are out having girl time survey the area around the club." Sterling reached into his pocket and handed her something. "Keep them on a short leash."

Coleen nodded and glanced down at the card in her hand. She smiled and gave his hand a light graze.

"When I get back you and I are going to talk."

"I look forward to our talk." Sterling smiled.

She shook her head and walked off. She opened the driver's side of the car and got in. Her gaze looked at Sterling as he gave a nod. Coleen slipped the card into visor. She glanced back to him. He looked down in his phone and started a program.

Nate pulled the team together to fill them in with what they were going to do. He looked at Sophie and Parker.

"Alright team, Parker, Sophie go with Agent Graham," Nate said. "Sophie don't overdo it?"

"What exactly am I going to overdo, Nate?" Sophie smiled.

"Shopping, Sophie," Parker remarked.

Sophie looked at Parker and shook her head.

"Don't even dignify that with a response, Sophie," Eliot remarked as he folded his arms.

"Hardison, you need to go with Sterling to set up surveillance."

"Oh, hell no!"

"What's the matter hacker, you can't handle working with me?" Sterling walked over.

Eliot chuckled and Hardison shot him a glare.

"Have fun and try not to kill him we may need him to show proof of life to Eleanor. Although I don't think she would care if she's one short a pain in the ass." Eliot patted Hardison on the back.

Nate looked at Sterling as he stood there with his usual smug look. Hardison handed each of the team ear bugs and looked at Sterling.

"You don't get one of these." Hardison closed the empty box. "Nate, why can't you put up with Sterling?"

"Cause he needs your help with surveillance and getting into Trotter's security system. He's helpless…just think of it that way."

"No he just doesn't want to get his hands dirty." Hardison narrowed his eyes at Sterling.

Sterling walked towards Coleen's car. She looked up at him as he leaned against it.

"I've set the card. Any delicate information they share will be sent to my phone," Sterling said.

"Jim, why are gunning for the team if they've helped you in the past?" Coleen asked.

"I'm not gunning for them. I'm just preparing for them to switch." Sterling looked at her.

She looked at the team and the two women. Coleen glanced up at Sterling and lightly grazed his hand. He looked down at her and she lightly smiled.

"Be careful," she said.

"What are you worried about?" Sterling asked.

Coleen got on the car and leaned against the car.

"I just have a bad feeling, Jim. And it's not who you brought it. It's the case." Coleen looked at him. "I was doing some research on the ruby. There have been numerous incidences where people have died while it was in their possession."

"Its superstition," Sterling looked at her. "It has no power over someone who doesn't believe in it."

Sterling put his hand on her cheek. And she placed her hand on top of his.

"Listen to me," Sterling looked at her. "I'll be fine."

She nodded and didn't care who saw. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head onto his chest.

"I just can't shake this feeling. I've never been this anxious about a case since that mishap back in Brazil. Jim, it scares me when I get this anxious. And we're splitting up, you and I. I won't be there to have your back and you won't have mine."

Sterling leaned his head on hers and held her close. He didn't know how to comfort her like that. So, he just held her.

"When you get done with your little shopping trip, come back and the three of us will have dinner."

"Alright," she whispered.

"Nate, look at that," Sophie whispered nudging him.

He turned and looked. She wrapped her arm around his.

"Well, look at that, I've seen it all," Eliot said. "Sterling is actually showing an emotion in public."

"Eliot, some people don't show their feelings."

"Wonder what has them cozying up to one another?" Hardison questioned. "If you want to eavesdrop I'm your man."

"No, I don't want to hear that shit." Eliot looked at Hardison.

"Are you romantically challenged, Eliot?" Sophie asked.

"No! I just don't want to be scarred for life by the sentimental words that two Interpol agents, that are really like one another, have to say when their all wishy washy ."

Sophie looked at Eliot and shook her head.

"He's jealous," Parker remarked.

"Parker, shut up!"

"I think Parker has a point. As much as you hate Sterling, you really are jealous that he's got the girl." Nate folded his arms.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me? He's the asshole." Eliot pointed.

"He's got a point."

Sophie looked at Nate as she looked over her shoulder.

"She kind of looks scared. Look how tight she's wrapped her arms around him," Sophie said. "Maybe there's something she's worried about."

"Something maybe they aren't telling us," Nate said. "Sophie, Parker, while you are with Agent Graham find out anything that they might be hiding."

Nate turned to Hardison.

"Oh, no, I'm not getting all with Sterling. You can forget that, Nate! If you are going to do that send Mr. Feel good Eliot."

"Hell no! He's your problem, Hardison!" Eliot snapped.

"I was just going to say get what can off his phone, but if you are all into the feel good stuff go ahead." Nate smiled and walked off.

"That's not funny, Nate. I'm not laughing." Hardison looked at them.

Nate and Sophie walked over towards Sterling and Coleen.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Nate asked.

Sterling looked at Nate.

"No, not at all. What do you want?"

"Well, I figured you could take us to the hotel and the girls can get their shopping done." Nate said.

"Fine, load up." Sterling looked at the others.

Nate turned to the rest of the group and signaled for them to come. They grabbed their things and walked over in their direction.

"We'll meet back at the hotel to make a plan. I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss that?" Nate said.

"Of course not," Sterling said.

He turned to Coleen and she gave a slight nod. Sophie gave Nate's arm a squeeze and he looked at her. She eyed him and glanced at the others. They looked at Sterling and Coleen.

"Something's up. Sophie just gave, Nate the eye glance," Eliot muttered to Hardison and Parker.

"I saw it too. Sterling is up to something and he's got his little girl friend to help out." Eliot stared at Sterling and Coleen. "I told you I didn't trust her."

"Just stay calm," Sophie muttered low enough.

"Alright team let's get going." Nate looked at them.

Sophie glanced up at Nate and smiled.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Nate whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek.

The team broke off and started prepping for their mission.

"Where exactly are we going shopping?"

"More fitting for the theme of Trotter's party. Ms. Devereaux." Coleen looked over at Sophie in the passenger side.

"What's the theme?" Parker asked.

"India, Trotter spent fifteen years in India. He's fascinated with the culture and has stolen many valuable items that belonged to decadence of Maharajas . He himself fancies himself a Maharaja and will do anything to be praised as one." Coleen looked at Parker.

Sophie looked at Coleen and tried to get a feel for her.

"So, what happened back at there?" Sophie asked.

"So much for being settle," Eliot chimed.

Coleen looked at Sophie. "It was nothing. I just felt over whelmed that's all."  
>"Over whelmed how?"<p>

"There's a lot of pressure put on me as an agent. Jim, was just trying to comfort me."

"Please, that's what the bedroom is for," Eliot remarked. "Parker, Look at her body language as Sophie pries a little harder."

Parker stared at Coleen as she shifted.

"She's lying," Parker whispered.

Coleen reached for the knob for the air condition. But it blocked the transmission between the team.

Nate, Hardison, and Eliot looked at one another; there was silence and little bits of white noise.

"It's not easy contacting your team without your little bugs is it?" Sterling looked at all them.

"What the hell did you do?" Eliot said.

"Ah, I didn't do anything," Sterling remarked.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Sterling!"

Sterling looked at Eliot and turned down the street to a hotel off of the main road.

"This is how we're going to play, Fellas. You work for me so we do it my way."

"And what exactly is_ your, _Jim?" Nate asked.

Sterling slammed the breaks and pointed to a building near the hotel. "That is where Trotter works. And that is where the ruby is. You are going to snatch the ruby and replace it with this."

Sterling reached under the seat and pulled out a box. He opened the cherry wood case and showed it to them. Nate looked at Sterling and he smirked.

"You want us to replace that ruby with a fake one?" Nate said.

"It's not a fake ruby. It's a real one just not as polished," Sterling remarked. "I had someone cut one to make it look just like the other one."

"Are you mad!" Eliot snapped. "Someone is bound to notice!"

"Of course, I have added a little more to the plan than I led on." Sterling lifted up his phone and handed it to Nate. "Press redial, Nate."

Nate looked at Sterling and pressed talk and it called the last person Sterling called.

"Hello," a familiar voice of his past.

"Maggie?" Nate looked over at Sterling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Nate?" Maggie's voice returned the same shock.

Sterling smiled and grabbed the phone from it.

"Maggie, are you all set up?" Sterling asked.

"What is Nate doing there?"

"I might have forgotten to tell you both that we're all working together again." Sterling looked at Nate's still shocked face.

"Now can I hit him?" Eliot asked.

"Wait until we get out of the car," Nate said through gritted teeth.

Sterling handed Nate the cherry wood box and pointed to the hotel.

"We'll get together soon." Sterling rushed Maggie off the phone.

He hung up and looked at Nate.

"Tomorrow morning eight o'clock. Don't forget to let us in," Sterling said.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight, Sterling, cause I'll be around every corner," Eliot narrowed his eyes at him.

"I always do, Spencer. Get out my car." Sterling smiled.

Eliot grumbled as he got out the car. He slammed the car door and Sterling narrowed his eyes.

"I got my eye on you." Eliot hit hard on the roof top.

"Eliot, come on. You don't scare him as much." Nate looked at Eliot as he still tried to scare Sterling.

"Eliot, down boy," Hardison said.

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot snapped.

Eliot walked around the car and Sterling peeled off the curb. He looked at Nate and shook his head.

"How the hell are we suppose to contact the girls to let them know Coleen's playing Sterling's extended hand?" Eliot said.

"We don't, whoever is able to block our transmitters probably has locked our phones. We're going to have figure out away to redirect the signal to get a hold. And when I mean _we_ I mean Hardison." Nate gave him a pat.

"Great! First I get stuck working with Sterling then I need to find away to redirect our signals. You better hope where ever I am to set up surveillance there better be witnesses." Hardison looked at them.

Eliot blew him off and grabbed his bags and followed Nate into the hotel.

"I need a drink," Eliot remarked.

"Better make it two," Nate agreed.

Coleen glanced down at her phone as she got a text. She glanced around and watched Sophie and Parker pick out a suitable outfit. Coleen glanced around and let her hand touch the fabric. She smiled at the embroidered fabric of the finely made Lehenga choli. The color of the Indian garment reminded her of a case in India.

"Agent Graham," Sophie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Coleen glanced up and looked at garment Sophie held up.

"Teal for you, Ms. Devereaux. The fuchsia for you," Coleen said as she walked over.

"Why aren't you looking for one of these a ridicules outfits?" Parker said holding up another color.

"I have mine already." Coleen looked at Parker and held up the bright yellow Lehenga choli. "The fuchsia will look better on you."

She looked at Sophie and smiled.

"What about the men?" Sophie asked.

"They will be fine in suits."

"Well, that's not fair!" Parker said. "I have to look like a fuchsia crayon and they get to look normal."

"Parker, it's just for a couple of hours," Sophie remarked.

"Plus it looks really nice on you." Coleen tried to help with assuring Parker it was just fine.

Sophie looked at Parker and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"It suits you, Parker. You look beautiful."

Parker looked at Sophie and sighed.

"I just feel odd."

Coleen smirked a little and once more felt her phone vibrate. She glanced down at silenced it. Sophie glanced at her suspicious activity. She was hiding something and it only seemed to be more suspicious since their ear pieces suddenly stopped working.

"Let's finish getting you dressed up," Coleen said. "The Saree will maybe give you a little more comfort if you are a little shy showing off your midriff ."

Coleen walked around and tried to match the colors with their outfits.

"She's just like you, Sophie," Parker whispered. "In touch with all that fashion stuff. I wonder if she carries heels in her purse like you."

Sophie smiled and Parker watched in amazement on how much Coleen was the Interpol version of Sophie.

"I wonder if Sterling gave her a credit card like Nate gave you one. That would just be weird."

"Parker," Sophie hushed her.

"He did give me a credit card," Coleen looked over at Parker.

"So, things are serious between the two of you? Well, more than they were when we helped out." Sophie walked over to Coleen and saw her stop.

Coleen looked at Sophie and smiled.

"It's not like we're sending cute little messages to each other. It's professional when it has to be and romance later. The only reason we're on the same team is because Mr. Ford said something to my mother to take into consideration."

Parker walked up to Sophie and Coleen.

"I would gladly spend my life with him if he let me," Coleen admitted.

Sophie looked at the young woman and could see the truth. She wasn't holding back how she felt about the man that the team disliked greatly. But everyone had their right to happiness whether or not someone approved of the person.

"How do you feel about his daughter?" Sophie asked tapping into feelings.

"I adore Olivia." Coleen looked out the window of the shop.

"Sometimes you have to let them see it before you can let them know."

"Just like you and Nate," Parker chimed in.

"Yes, Parker, like Nate and I."

Coleen's phone rang and she lifted it up. "Graham."

"Have you checked the area around the club?" Sterling asked.

"About to do that now."

"Any problems?"

"No, none. Just picking out something."

"Good, bring them back to the hotel soon. I have to speak with you alone."

"I will be there soon."

She hung up the phone and looked at Sophie and Parker.

"Jim, has new information that I need to get from him. Are you two ready?"

Sophie looked at Parker and she nodded.

"Alright, let's pay and go."

Sophie and Parker walked to the counter and Parker watched as Coleen waited by the door. Her eyes were darting around.

"She's nervous about something, Sophie. I don't know what though?"

"I think she's scared about something that might go wrong. I think everyone will want to know that something is being planned behind our plan."

They two of them paid and Coleen went to survey the area. The three of them stared at the dead night club that would be the venue for the auction. Parker stared at the height of the club.

"There's always a back entrance in the back," Sophie said.

Coleen glanced at the club.

"There's security cameras on the side of the building. And there's some in the front." Coleen pointed at the wires running around the building.

"We need to get a closer look," Sophie said.

"No, we are just surveying," Coleen said. "Those were, Jim's orders to me."

"Since when do we listen to, Sterling," Parker muttered.

"What is it that you aren't telling us, Ms. Graham?" Sophie looked at her. "What are you scared of?"

Coleen glanced at Sophie and shook her head.

"Nothing, there is nothing I'm afraid of." Coleen's voice trembled enough for Sophie to hear it. "Let's go. I'm sure you want to settle in your rooms. And I have plans."

Parker shuttered and Sophie smiled in amusement.

_**Back at the Hotel**_

"Alright, so we know Sterling has a hidden agenda," Nate said.

"And I told you I didn't want to work with him. It was a bad idea." Eliot pulled back his hair.

"We knew the risk, just like the last time." Nate looked at Eliot. "So, now we know we have to make our own plan, but make Sterling think we're following his."

Nate looked at Hardison.

"I'm working on getting the files Agent Graham gave me."

"I bet there's nothing on that hard drive," Eliot remarked. "She's just as slick as Sterling."

"I don't think she's pulling as many strings. You got remember who her mother is." Nate took a seat at the table in the room.

Hardison gave a shrug and Eliot shook his head. He wasn't going to put his trust in anyone that worked for any type of law enforcement. They always had other motives.

"So, how do we get this ruby that we're going to be replacing?" Eliot remarked.

"Well, we need surveillance of Trotter's building. There must be a reason he's resurfaced since he snatched the ruby. So, if he's suddenly back at work then we need to make friends. Hardison once you get online let me know." Nate walked off and out the door.

"I swear I don't think his head is on right sometimes," Hardison remarked.

"You and me both. And what was with that risk crap? I know we agreed to help Interpol when we felt like it was right, but since when does every damn case have to be with Sterling and his love interest?" Eliot flopped on the bed.

Hardison looked at Eliot and shook his head.

"Why are you so obsessed with the idea that someone like Sterling has a woman? I think Parker is right, you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Eliot looked at him.

"Whatever you say?" Hardison turned to his computer. "You just need to admit it."

Later Coleen dropped off Sophie and Parker.

"We'll be here at eight o'clock tomorrow to meet up. There's been some minor changes," Coleen looked at them.

"Changes?" Sophie asked.

"All will be explained later." Coleen gave a wave as she pulled off the curb.

Sophie and Parker looked at the hotel and looked around it. It was then their phones started ringing.

Sophie lifted her phone up and answered the voice mail.

_"Soph, you and Parker need to come to the hotel now. We have big problems. Just meet in Room 345. I'll explain."_ Nate's voice sounded panicked.

"Did you listen to your voicemail?" Sophie asked.

"Hardison left me an interesting one." Parker looked at Sophie. "What's going on?"

"Let's just go up and find out."

Sophie and Parker made their way to the room. They knocked and Eliot answered the door with narrowed eyed.

"Oh, it's just you two. Where the hell have you been?" Eliot looked at them.

"Stuck in New York Traffic," Sophie said.

They walked in and it looked like Hardison had turned the whole room into his own domain. Sophie tossed her bags onto one of the beds and sat down.

"Nate, went to the bar. You might need to fish him out before he over does it," Eliot said. "But at this point I don't blame him."

"What happened?" Sophie asked.

"Sterling wants us to snatch the Maharaja's ruby and replace it before the auction." Eliot walked to the other bed. "Not to mention he's bringing in an expert who just happens to be in town."

"Who?"

"Maggie," Eliot remarked. "Who else would Sterling bring in to throw Nate off?"

"Please, tell me you two got something from Agent Graham." Hardison looked over at them.

"Only that Sterling gave Agent Graham a credit card to use freely," Parker remarked.

Eliot looked up at Parker and wrinkled his brow at her. He looked at Sophie and she shrugged.

"She's serious isn't she?" Eliot asked.

"Very serious," Sophie said.

"Damn, Sophie you got caught by the wrong guy," Eliot teased.

Sophie rolled her eyes and lifted her purse. She pulled out her wallet and pulled out the card.

"Platinum beats gold," Sophie smirked.

"Am I the only one that doesn't get this?" Hardison looked at the three of them.

Eliot sat up and reached for the card, but Sophie pulled it back.

"If you touch this card, I'd have to kill you," Sophie said. "You never touch a girl's card, Eliot. She will make you pay."

"Got news for you, Soph, it isn't your card its Nate's."

"Joint account," Parker said.

Eliot looked at Parker and she shrugged. "Joint account?"

Sophie smiled as she stuffed the card back into her wallet. She took off her shoes and sighed.

"How much did you charge on it?" Eliot asked. "Couple grand?"

"None of your business. I only bought a couple of things." Sophie smiled. "Shoes, clothes, just the basic."

"Just the basics for you means style. And style cost money."

The door opened and Nate walked in. He straightened up seeing Sophie and she shook her head at him.

"Had fun shopping?" Nate asked. "Did you get anything out of Agent Graham?"

"Only that she's lying to us about something," Sophie said.

"Hey, I got something," Hardison said as he continued to surf through. "I got blue prints to the night club and the building that Trotter owns."

The team rushed over and Hardison looked over the plans.

"Ok, so the auction is going to be in this room. Agent Graham had at least the decency to give us that heads up. But here's the catch, it's got face recognition software that's like our system is connected to government databases. We're going to need to fool the system and before you say anything, Nate, I got that already figured out." Hardison looked at everyone. "I got you all fake IDs ready to be printed. Old friend of mine will be dropping them off. As for our friends they got to get their own."

"Which is never a problem, their Interpol." Eliot folded his arms.

"Nate and Sophie you two are wealthy jewel collectors. You two will be the ones that go in. Eliot you're going to play your usual charming role…mute."

"I should hit you for that sly comment."

"No one's hitting anyone just yet," Nate said. " So, how about the outside perimeter?"

"That's going to be a hard part. Unless Sophie or Parker knows what is outside we don't have anything. Agent Graham's research isn't exactly organized. And it seems like there are missing parts."

"Deleted files that they don't want us to see. Well, keep working at it, Hardison." Nate gave him a pat on the shoulder.

_**Sterling's home. **_

Coleen broke down the data for Sterling.

"The ruby is in a tight vault and the combination is never the same. The only person who has the combination is Trotter himself and his Secretary. When Trotter wants to get something out the vault the combination needs to be done twice. One with the combination that it was previous and the new one thus why two people have the combination." Coleen looked at Sterling.

"No other way into the vault?"

"No. So, you may not be able to switch the ruby until the night of the auction."

Sterling rubbed his chin and looked at the ruby. He glanced at her and grabbed her hand.

"Darling, you might have a little fun with this one." Sterling lifted her hand to his lips. "But you're going to need to call in a favor to your bomb expert."

Coleen smiled.

"Not a problem considerate done." Coleen leaned forward and kissed him. "We just need Nate's team in place for the snatch."

She rested her hand on his cheek.

"As long as you and I are not going near that ruby they can touch it all they want."

"Still a little jumpy about that ruby?"

Coleen nodded and Sterling raised his brow at her.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Sterling placed his hand on hers.

He stood up and lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes.

"How about you and I talk a little more in private," He whispered in her ear.

Coleen smirked and kissed him.

_**Later that evening **_

_**Back at the hotel.**_

Sophie looked at Nate as he flipped through the files.

"Nate, I'm started to get a little unsure about this case. What if something goes wrong?" Sophie walked over to him. "I don't like the idea that we're snatching a supposed cursed ruby. And Sterling gets the credit again."

Nate looked at her and shook his head.

"I won't let anything happen to any of you." Nate put out his hand to Sophie. "If it gets out of hand, we're pulling the plug and Sterling will have to find another patsy to call on."

Sophie grabbed his hand and sat in his lap. She lightly stroked his cheek and kissed him.

"I don't think we're very different than the two of them," Sophie said.

"We're very different." Nate smiled.

"When Agent Graham was talking to Parker and me earlier there was a tremble in her voice. It sound like she was covering up something, but I don't think it had anything to do with what Sterling has planned. I think it was fear because of what we're snatching."

Nate looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You think she's scared of this ruby?"

"I think she believes the ruby is cursed. Something in her eyes is wide with fear and I think Sterling was just trying to assure her it wasn't. But she seemed anxious the whole time we were shopping. And if someone like her is that anxious about something like that. It seems like maybe we should too." Sophie looked at him with hope he may consider other options. "I heard all it took for the curse to happen is a touch with who ever held it."

"A touch with the skin?" Nate asked.

"How ever it is touched."

Nate looked at the file and the picture of the ruby. He stared at the display case that secured it. The glass was thick and would take more than a glass cutter to cut through the three inches of glass.

"We'll find out tomorrow how." Nate looked at her.

"Still doesn't put my mind at ease, Nate. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt." Sophie's eyes were full of worry.

"Well, maybe we can find away to put your mind at ease." Nate reached up and kissed her.

"Nate," she giggled.

Someone knocked on the door and Sophie and Nate looked over. They waited for a second and a second knock was heard.

"Nate, Hardison found a problem," Eliot's voice came from the other side of the door.

Nate looked at Sophie as she gave him 'the I told you look'.

"Be there in a second." Nate kissed Sophie one last time.

She got up and headed towards the door.

"We'll continue this later," Nate said as he grabbed the files.

They walked down the hall and knocked. Eliot opened the door and looked at them.

"Glad you could join us," he remarked.

Sophie gave him a look and Eliot chuckled. Nate walked in and Eliot followed to join in the huddle. Hardison pulled up the blue prints of Trotter's building and looked at the team.

"I came across this. This is Trotter's building blue prints," Hardison said.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Nate folded his arms.

"This." Hardison flipped it around."

A section of the blue prints were missing. He looked at the team as he pulled up a more 3D version and walked them around the prints.

"According to Agent Graham's prints there is nothing after the 21st floor, but if you look out the window you will notice there are five more floors. Sterling said that Trotter keeps the ruby where he works, but when he pointed to the building he pointed to the 26th floor. Agent Graham's plans are incorrect."

Nate stared at the blue prints and focused on it.

"Is there anyway you can get the new prints?"

"No, their under secure lock and key. I've tried to hack Interpol's database to see if Sterling or Agent Graham hid them that way. These prints are the original ones when the building was built. But Trotter bought the building six years ago."

"When Interpol got interested in him. I think it's time we pay a visit to Sterling tonight and get the full story." Nate said. " Eliot."

"I'll be happy to pay a visit." Eliot smirked balling up his fist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_**Sterling's house**_

Eliot pounded hard against the door and to be a little more annoying he rang the door bell. He looked at Nate as he stood there perfectly calm.

"Why are you so calm? Sterling is screwing us over again!" Eliot snapped.

"You're getting upset enough for the both of us?" Nate remarked.

He continued to pound on the door and looked through the glass window. He saw the house was empty and Eliot looked at Nate.

"Can I break down the door?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to owe him a door," Nate replied.

Nate pulled out his phone and pressed talk on his phone while Eliot continued to pound on the door.

Sterling glanced over at his phone as it vibrated. He moaned and reached over to the nightstand. He lifted his phone and glanced at Coleen as she looked at him.

"What do I owe the pleasure of you calling, Nate?" Sterling answered.

"How about you come answer your door?"

"Didn't I tell you not to make a visit to my house, Nate," Sterling said. "And is your attack dog with you."

"Eliot, say hi," Nate said.

"I told you to sleep with one eye open," Eliot's voice was heard. "Now open the damn door before I knock it down!"

Sterling smirked and chuckled.

"I suppose it can't wait til tomorrow?" Sterling said.

"No, it can't."

The line went dead and Sterling shook his head. He leaned forward and kissed Coleen's cheek.

"Play time's over, darling, we have two angry employees downstairs."

"Keep them waiting," Coleen whispered.

"Afraid the attack dog will come even if you throw him a bone." Sterling sat his phone back on the nightstand.

Coleen rolled her eyes and reached for her clothes. She tossed her hair into a bun and looked at him.

"Do you think they know about the plans?"

"Yes," Sterling said.

"Well, then we need to tell them a little more without giving up everything." Coleen looked at him.

"I knew there was a reason you and I are together," Sterling chuckled.

Nate glanced at Eliot as he began to pace the small four by four piece of porch in front of Sterling's house.

"If he doesn't open the door in two minutes, I'm breaking the door," Eliot said. "Damn it, Nate!"

Eliot breathed deep and ran his hands through his hair.

"Calm down, Eliot, we'll get him to talk."

"I hate that damn bastard!" Eliot growled.

Nate looked through the glass door and saw Sterling walking down the stairs.

"I swear," Eliot mumbled.

"Here's your chance to attack," Nate said.

Sterling opened the door and Eliot wasted no time to attack. He grabbed Sterling by the neck and pushed him back inside. Sterling grabbed Eliot's hand and Nate casually walked in shutting the door. He punched Eliot low in the gut, but Eliot took it. He didn't feel the hit.

"Let him go, Spencer," Coleen said racing down the stairs.

"How about we talk," Nate remarked.

Coleen narrowed her eyes and Eliot squeezed tighter.

"Agent Graham?" Nate raised his brow.

"Fine, let him go!" Coleen snapped.

"Eliot," Nate said.

Eliot threw Sterling to ground and Sterling gasped for air. Coleen ran to his side and knelt down. She narrowed her eyes at Eliot.

"You could have killed him," she hissed.

"I would be doing the world a favor," Eliot remarked. "So, how about that talk?"  
>Sterling rubbed his neck and narrowed his eyes at Eliot. Nate walked towards the kitchen and Coleen helped Sterling stand.<p>

"What do you want to talk, obviously not home décor," Sterling said with sarcasm.

"Actually that's exactly what we came to talk about. The five other floors added to Trotter's building that aren't on the blue prints Agent Graham gave us. Those old plans are six years old." Nate turned to them.

"Hardison mention that you pointed to the 26th floor," Eliot said looking at Sterling. "Which led us to believe you wanted us to go in blindly in finding this damn ruby."

Sterling walked to the kitchen and offered them a seat.

"How about coffee?" Coleen asked with a smirk.

"I'll pass on any type of coffee that you or Sterling makes," Eliot said. "I rather take the risk of choking on my own spit then drink your coffee."

Nate smirked at Eliot's remark. It was obvious that he was still a little sensitive that Agent Graham was the one who put something in his coffee and not Sterling. But trust didn't come easy for either one of them.

"Touchy aren't we, Spencer?" Sterling remarked. "Can't get over the fact you got out smarted by me and my team again."

Eliot lunged at Sterling and Nate grabbed him before he could reach him from across the table. Sterling folded his arms and smirked.

"Easy, Eliot." Nate sat him down.

"You really need to put a shock collar on that one, Nate." Sterling glanced at Eliot seeing him breathing deep.

"Why did you give us old blue prints?" Nate asked.

"Those were the only ones I had. But you obviously figured that there were more than twenty-one floors." Sterling looked over at Coleen.

She walked off and shortly after returned carrying a file. She placed it on the table and opened the red folder. Nate glanced at the issue at hand and Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Parker will have fun with that one," Eliot said.

"The whole floor is the vault?" Nate asked.

"Highly sensitive one." Sterling looked at the two of them.

Coleen sat beside Sterling and once more went through the routine. She looked at Sterling as he leaned back into the hard back chair.

"It's impossible to switch."

"You knew about this all along didn't you?" Eliot narrowed his eyes at Sterling and readied to throw a punch.

Nate looked at Eliot and glanced at Sterling. His gaze looked over at Coleen as she let her eyes dart away from the accusation that Sterling knew all along. But Nate's gut told him Sterling knew nothing about the twenty-sixth floor being a vault.

"Easy, Eliot, he didn't know anything about it. He didn't know until the day he came to ask for our help."

"What are you talking about? This whole stupid plan has Sterling's stench all over it!" Eliot looked at Nate.

"Tell the truth, Agent Graham. You knew about this vault the whole time?" Nate stared at the quiet woman. "You came to Sterling with the idea. You knew he'd bite because he had all the right strings to pull."

Sterling didn't say anything. He didn't even look at Coleen. Nate looked back at Sterling and saw him go silent.

"What did she tell you, Jim?" Nate asked him.

Coleen looked at Nate and stood up. Eliot grabbed her by the wrist.

"You know what they do to thieves that get caught stealing over there?" Eliot's eyes were eager to show her.

"I took the case from another agent," Coleen admitted.

"Why?"

"It's personal!" Coleen's eyes were filled with fear and anger.

Sterling stared at Coleen. He knew very little of her experience in the field. Only that she had a lot of bad blood that followed behind her.

"Jim, there are some things I haven't told you," Coleen's guilt spoke. "Some things that should have never resurfaced."

Nate gave Eliot's shoulder a squeeze.

"What exactly haven't you told me?" Sterling asked.

Coleen took a deep breath.

"My first mission in Brazil was to capture and retrieve a material witness that could give me thousands of names and organizations that housed arms dealers, drug lords, you named it this witness had it. At the time he was striking a deal with a Brazilian drug lord that needed weapons to continue his war on a neighboring village." Coleen's gaze fell short of their own as she explained the horrid past. "I messed up, being impulsive and inexperienced. I lost contact with my connection and fell into a trap."

"Who was the witness?" Nate asked.

Coleen glanced at Nate.

"Trotter," Sterling said.

Coleen nodded and looked at Sterling.

"He kept a log that had all the names and business he did with these people. I needed that book and needed him to help us locate some of the top fugitives on our list. I made a deal that if he did his charges would be dropped and his record cleaned."

"Sold yourself to the devil," Eliot muttered. "Stupid move."

"You don't think I know that?" Coleen narrowed her eyes at Eliot. "I spent three years regretting that deal."

"You didn't give him the deal," Nate said.

Coleen looked at him and Nate raised his chin up.

"If you did, we wouldn't be helping you. Trotter's record isn't cleared."

She sighed and looked down at the ruby.

"The night he was supposed to give me the log and we were supposed to be flying back to London, Trotter brought friends with him and confessed he never kept a log. I spent six months recovering from injuries I should have died from. And I wear a scar to remind me of how stupid I was."

She felt the lump in her throat suffocating her and the emotions that were soon to follow. Nate turned to Eliot and he shook his head.

"Nate, I told it was a bad idea," Eliot whispered. "Don't do it."

"You can't say you never did anything stupid, Eliot."

"I've done some stupid shit in my life, but nothing like she did. She trusted a fugitive to provide information. She got conned by an arms dealer."

"Eliot," Nate said.

"No, Nate."

"Eliot."

"No, Nate." Eliot stood up. "She drugged me why should I help her?"

Sterling looked at them and glanced at Coleen as she tried hard to suppress the emotions she didn't want to show.

"Get over it, Spencer," Sterling remarked. "She pulled a fast one, so what."

Eliot looked at Sterling.

"You were part of it." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Grow up, it comes with the territory," Sterling remarked as he stood up.

"Maybe your territory."

"Eliot." Nate looked at him.

"What! I swear, Nate, you say my name one more time without something that follows it. It won't be him or her I hit, it'll be you."

Nate looked at Eliot and looked at Sterling and Coleen. He knew exactly what Sophie would say. Despite the hidden agenda and dislike, Sophie would tell him that they had a new client.

"We play by our rules; you take a certain person out of the equation because she doesn't need to be involved. We need everything you have on your Brazilian job to figure out Trotter's style. And whatever other files you have on Trotter to help us. Agent Graham, this is how we get revenge." Nate looked at her.

"Great," Eliot sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_**The Next Morning **_

_**Hotel **_

Nate gathered the team early to brief them for a new approach for the mission. Nate glanced at the team as they stared at him with bags under their eyes.

"Alright, team we have a new client," Nate said.

"New client?" Hardison asked. "Does that mean we're doing two jobs now?"

"No, we just kind of did some remodeling of who the real client was." Nate looked over at Eliot as he still didn't agree with his decision. "Agent Coleen Graham."

"What!" the others said.

"Nate, wants to help Sterling's girl friend this time," Eliot muttered.

The group looked at Nate and he shrugged.

"Come on, same job, playing by our rules." Nate raised a brow.

"Still Sterling and Agent Graham," Eliot chimed in. "But other than that it's all peachy."

"We still get paid by Interpol, right?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, come on. We're getting paid for this job and we can help someone."

The echo of a knock entered the room and Nate looked over at the door. Sophie got up and answered it.

"I hope we're not to early to ear what you have planned?" Sterling greeted Sophie.

"Good morning to you too, Sterling." Sophie stepped to the side.

"Enter the cloud of depression," Eliot muttered.

He walked in with Coleen carrying the files. The team looked at them and Eliot got on edge. Coleen set the files down and pulled out a second hard drive and her own computer with secure files. The team watched her set up like she was taking control of the job.

"What exactly are you doing?" Eliot asked.

"I've brought my own computer to show you everything." Coleen looked at Eliot. "Don't worry I'll make sure I get out of your system before the job is done."

Sterling smirked seeing she gave Eliot another reason not to trust her. And he looked at Hardison who also became jumpy around Coleen. He knew she knew her way around computers and what was to say she was doing what she said she was.

"Could you turn on the TV?" she asked.

Nate pressed the power button and the blue prints of Trotter's building were on the screen. She looked over and saw Hardison amazed.

"I used the wireless connection to link their wireless feed on the TV. I don't need wires to get anywhere," Coleen said with a smirk.

Hardison looked over at Nate and he shrugged.

"I think he's speechless for the first time," Sophie said.

"Hey, I could have done that," Hardison remarked.

"Of course you could," Eliot chuckled. "How's it feel to get showed up by a girl, Hardison."

"Alright, let's make this plan happen." Nate stepped up and looked at the group. "Agent Graham, you must have things that we don't have in our data base."

"Going to the blue prints…Trotter's twenty-six floor was built about three years ago. He had it constructed to be a large vault where all his priceless art works are along with the ruby are. It's a highly sensitive. Two combinations need to be put into the vault's key pad. And the combination changes daily. So they need the old and new one. Two people have it, Trotter himself and his secretary. Both need to be present when the combinations are put in." Coleen pulled up what the vault looks like.

"I can do this," Parker said.

"It's impossible to get in. You have know the combinations," Coleen said as she looked at Parker. "As good as you might be, there are always risk. If the combinations are put in wrong, you anyone in there will be locked in and oxygen will be cut off. Alarms will be set off and Trotter's guards will be on you quickly."

"Just like Dubai," Parker said.

"And we saw how that worked out," Eliot mumbled as he looked over at Sterling.

"Yes, like Livingston's vault only the pressure is what will kill you. Trotter will risk losing millions of dollars of art work and treasure before he lets anyone steal it from him."

"I can do it, you just need to get me the combination. Or maybe Hardison can delay the response time."

"Hardison, doesn't know that system," Hardison remarked. "So, you got to think of something I can do."

"So, much for depending on a hacker to help out," Sterling remarked.

"You didn't just say that," Hardison remarked.

"I did. Agent Graham, why don't you try to see if you can get into Trotter's vault.  
>"The only way you could possible delay the system is…"<p>

"If you put a virus into the system," Hardison chimed in. "But vaults like that have back up."

"The backup system takes thirty minutes to actually kick in. At that time, Trotter sends men to protect the vault until everything is rebooted." Coleen looked at everyone.

"Then what are our options?" Nate asked.

"We blow it up?" Coleen smiled.

"I like that idea!" Parker raised her hand.

"No, we're not blowing it up," Nate objected.

"Just the door." Coleen smiled. "Enough explosives to get in."

Parker raised her hand and Nate shook his head. Eliot pushed her hand down and she looked at him.

"Then what do you suggest, Nate?" Sterling pushed off the wall.

"Well, I suggest we find a way around it." Nate looked at Sterling. "We give Trotter a reason to evacuate the building. And we manually disarm that combination. Hardison, you have a way don't you?"

"I always have something."

"Eliot, armed guys."

"Marines, Nate. Special Ops." Eliot looked at him. "Machine guns."

"Then you can take care of it?"

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just impersonate them?"

"We don't want Trotter to know that Interpol is after him again. We can't risk him fleeing the country. And we can't risk him taking the ruby." Coleen looked at him.

"Use that thick skull of yours, Spencer and think about it." Sterling looked at him.

"I have other ways to use it." Eliot narrowed his eyes at him.

"Enough, can we figure out something out."

"Why don't we make an offer?" Sophie suggested.

Everyone looked at her and she stood up.

"What kind of an offer?" Sterling asked

"The kind even a Maharaja couldn't resist," Sophie said with a smile.

Nate looked at Sophie and a smile tugged at his lips.

"We'll fill you two in as we go, Team let's make an offer," Nate remarked.

"You can't just leave this without telling us what's going on," Sterling said.

"We can and we are," Eliot said. "So, welcome to the other side of the law."

Sterling looked at them as they headed out the door.

"Jim?" Coleen looked at him.

"We've been played by thieves." Sterling balled up his fist.

_**Outside Trotter's building. **_

"Alright, Eliot, make sure that you get close enough to the elevator," Nate said. "Soph, be careful in there. Eliot won't be able to protect you if Trotter takes you up to the vault."

"Don't worry, Nate," Sophie said.

"Hardison, you in place?"

"All set. I just need Eliot to get close to the key pad." Hardison watched as Eliot and Sophie headed inside. "Eliot, your name tag has a code breaker on it. As long as you are there for three minutes I should be able to access the data base on key pad."

"Three minutes, Hardison?" Eliot snapped.

"Sorry, that's as good as I can get too."

"Damn it, Hardison! These are men who are trained to kill with a glance. What am I suppose to do for three minutes while you fool around with combinations?"

"I don't know, Eliot, do what you do best."

"Team, focus." Nate looked at the building.

"I have eyes on Trotter," Agent Graham said. "He's pulling up. Black car."

"Sophie, you're on."

"Alright."

Nate leaned back into the comforts of the leather seats.

"So, run this by me again, cause I don't understand how this cockamamie plan is going to get us a ruby?"

"Maybe you should wait and see how it plays out, Jim. That's usually how we do it. If it doesn't work we regroup and figure something out. If Sophie can get into the vault just long enough to switch the ruby then you can go in and arrest Trotter for another charge as well."

"If she doesn't?" Sterling asked.

"Then we'll switch the ruby at the auction."

Sterling looked at Nate then looked over at the building.

_**Inside Trotter's building**_

"Mr. Trotter's schedule is filled, Ms. Nadia," the secretary remarked.

"But, I believe I have something I must speak with him about." Sophie played a part so well.

"Can, I help you?" Trotter came up to the front.

Sophie glanced over at the man of the hour. Trotter looked at her with his dark brown eyes. He was a slender man in his early forties, but still had the kiss of youth to his face.

"Mr. Trotter, I am Nadia Singh."

"Singh?" Trotter was hooked at the name.

"That is right. You've heard of me?"

Trotter looked at her and smiled.

"No, I haven't, but I would love to hear about you," he said. "Lisa, clear my schedule."

"Yes, sir."

"Let's take a walk," Trotter said.

"Ms. Singh," Eliot called running over towards them.

Sophie turned and looked at Eliot.

"I have that precious cargo you wanted to show," Eliot said as he handed her the cherry wood box.

"Thank you," Sophie said.

_**Outside Trotter's Building **_

"Alright, Sophie's got the other ruby. Sophie, sell it to him," Nate said.

"Don't lose that ruby," Sterling said.

Nate looked at Sterling as he straightened his tie.

"He's more concerned about the money Interpol put into forging a ruby then get the original one," Eliot remarked. "How much did you fork out, Sterling to make that one?"

"He didn't put any money into it," Coleen said. "I did."

"Damn, Sterling, you let your woman make a ruby to save your ass!" Hardison said.

"Shut up!" Both said.

"Alright, team focus."

_**Inside Trotter's building**_

Trotter looked at the box in her hand. Sophie opened it to reveal the ruby that Sterling gave them to switch. She looked at him and smiled.

"You've heard about the two Davids right?" Sophie asked Trotter as he stared at the ruby.

"Yes, I have. I almost had my hands on one of those Davids. But a very good art thief got a hold of it two days before me." Trotter looked at her. "What about them?"

Sophie smiled.

"What if I told you, , that this ruby is the mate to another ruby? The ruby of Ranjit Singh."

"I would have to ask you to prove it to me." Trotter smiled and folded his arms. "Ms. Singh, I think I would have been informed that there was a second ruby owned by the Maharaja himself."

"You are very astute to be suspicious. But behold the second ruby. It was made and cut just like the other. But it was never displayed."

"What is she doing, Nate?" Eliot asked.

"Playing the part."

"With my ruby," Sterling remarked.

"Eliot, I need to get to the elevator while Sophie is distracting Trotter," Hardison said.

"I'm on it."

Eliot looked at Sophie as she kept Trotter's attention the ruby. He walked towards the elevator and looked at the two larger men.

"Remind me to hit you later, Hardison." Eliot muttered.

"Probably won't, Eliot. Just get as close as you can."

Eliot smirked at the two large guards holding machine rifles.

"Hey, Fellas, look the lady doesn't feel comfortable with guns. She's a very paranoid woman," Eliot said. "And trust me; this woman is like a crazy diva around guns."

"Step away from the elevator." One narrowed his eyes at Eliot.

Eliot smiled and lifted his hands up.

"I'm just saying?" Eliot looked at them.

He looked at the key pad on the other side one of the guards. He glanced back at Sophie as she charmed Trotter.

"Eliot, work with me." Hardison looked at the key pad. "Just switch sides."

"What the hell do you want me to do, Hardison?" Eliot snapped.

"I don't know. Be the Eliot we know who wants to hit."

"What part of special Ops don't you understand," Eliot muttered.

_**Outside Trotter's building**_

"Eliot, there's got to be something that you can do," Nate said.

"Nate, I trying."

"Come on, Spencer you can't be that scared of two men with guns?" Sterling egged him on. "Or perhaps you aren't the right man for the job."

"Sterling, I'm going to kick your ass too once this is done," Eliot snapped.

Sterling smirked and looked and saw another black car pulling up.

"Nate, you got company," Parker said.

A young woman dressed very nicely got out the car accompanied by two men dressed in suits.

"Two armed men," Sterling said.

"Jim, that's Amelia Marcello," Coleen said. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I see her," Sterling said as he narrowed his eyes. "She's probably interested in the ruby. If not she's already bought it."

"Who is Amelia Marcello?"

"A thorn in my side much worse than you and your team," Sterling replied as he watched another mark walk right past him.

Nate watched as Amelia walked into the front doors of Trotter's building.

"Eliot, Sophie, heads up, you two have company."

"Great more to join the party," Eliot said.

_**Inside Trotter's building**_

Eliot looked over and saw the young woman and her two body guards enter the building. He looked at the armed guards as they changed they gaze in the same direction.

"Mr. Trotter," Amelia's voice echoed in the lobby.

Sophie and Trotter looked over at the young woman that walked in their direction. Sophie closed the box and tucked it under her arm.

"Eliot," Sophie said.

"I see." Eliot looked around. "Nate, we need some kind of distraction."

"I'm working on it, Eliot," Nate said. " Keep an eye on Sophie."

Eliot looked at the two guards and stepped on the other side of them. They looked at him and back at Amelia and her men.

"Ms. Marcello, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Trotter greeted her. "Ms. Nadia Singh, please let me introduce you to my top client here."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sophie said.

"Singh? No relations to the Maharaja Ranjit Singh?" Amelia asked.

"Ms. Marcello, you must be interested in my family's history."

"Ms. Singh?"

"Do forgive me if I didn't properly introduce myself. I do not like to flash a title unless I need better parking."

Amelia smiled and looked at Trotter.

"What can we do for you, Ms. Singh?" Amelia asked.

"I was just telling, Mr. Trotter about an heirloom that I have in my possession that belonged to Ranjit Singh. A second ruby that is the mate to the royal ruby."

Amelia looked at Sophie and back to Trotter. "A second ruby, Trotter?"

"She has it with her." Trotter looked at Sophie. "Show her please and we can discuss business privately."

"Very well." Sophie opened the box and Amelia looked at it. "You see they are exactly the same."

Amelia smiled and reached for it, but Sophie shut the box before.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Marcello, but it is not proper for someone to touch it. If you are to purchase this ruby I will need to know that it will be kept safe."

Amelia smiled and looked at Trotter as he nodded.

"Perhaps we can show you where it will be kept safe," Amelia said. "Trotter's top floor is a vault. Show her, Trotter."

"Come this way, Ms. Singh." Trotter smiled and headed to the elevator.

"Eliot watch his hands for me," Hardison. "Every movement and how hard he presses the buttons."

"That's a lot to look for."

"Just do it."

"Fine!" Eliot stepped to the side.

Trotter's men stepped to the side and Eliot tried to look around them.

"Come on, Eliot."

"I'm trying," Eliot snapped.

He glanced down at his name tag and smirked. He unclipped it and raised it above the huddle.

"Nice, Eliot. I can get a clear view now."

"Can I put my arm down?"

"Not yet, he's got his secretary now putting in the second one."

Eliot looked around and stared at the two men that were with Amelia.

"What kind of organization is Amelia affiliated with, Sterling?"

"Violent crimes," Sterling said.

"That narrows it down. Don't give me any bullshit that you can't tell me because it's Interpol," Eliot said.

"Interpol, Spencer, nothing to do with this case."

"It does when one of our team is in there alone with a mass killer and arms dealer," Eliot remarked.

"Eliot, you can put your arm down," Hardison chimed in.

"Soph, get out of there as soon as you can switch the ruby," Nate said.

_**Top floor of Trotter's building. **_

The crackling sound of interference echoed in Sophie's ear. She rubbed her ear and tried to adjust it.

"This vault is impossible to get into, Ms. Singh." Trotter looked at her. "Perhaps, you would be interested in possibly securing the ruby here until we can make a deal."

Sophie looked at Trotter and Amelia.

"I prefer to keep my possessions close to me," Sophie remarked. "It is what is best and I know for sure it is safe."

The elevator doors opened and Trotter walked first followed by Amelia. Sophie's eyes became wide. She felt herself become breathless as she let her eyes dance around the floor. She hadn't seen so much stuff on one floor.

"This way, Ms. Singh." Trotter grabbed her arm.

He led her to a display case with the ruby glistening. Sophie smiled and stepped around to look at it.

"So, tell me, why sell an heirloom that is so precious to your family?" Trotter said.

"Because my family is having some financial issues. My father has lost much of our wealth dealing with issues quietly." Sophie stared at the ruby.

She was so close to the cursed jewel.

"It's a wonder isn't it?" Trotter remarked. "I acquired it from a museum three months ago. Differently then you could imagine."

She saw Trotter look over Amelia as the young woman walked over to the two of them. She was getting a bad feeling from the two of them.

"How about we do this? I have a silent auction tonight, where the wealthiest of people are coming to bid on this beauty. I will put you as a guest of honor and we'll take this to a more private discussion." Trotter smiled.

"Tonight?" she asked. "I'll see where I am."

"Then I'll see you," Trotter replied. "It would be a pleasant treat to have someone like you there."

Sophie nodded and looked at Amelia.

"Perhaps I should cancel my plans for tonight. Mr. Trotter, I will see you at your auction." Sophie smiled.

Trotter nodded and led them towards the elevator. Sophie stared once more at the priceless treasures that Trotter had. She wouldn't mind having several of them.

They came down and Eliot stood waiting.

"Ms. Nadia, I have gotten a call that the car is waiting outside." Eliot looked at Sophie.

"Thank you again, Mr. Trotter and Ms. Marcello for a tour of the vault. I will think about securing the ruby with you. And tonight we'll talk business."

"Tonight." Trotter said.

Sophie turned and Eliot followed behind.

"Nate, we'll have to snatch the ruby tonight. There was no way I could do it. Trotter had all eyes on me."

"Alright, we'll formulate a plan. Get out and we'll meet at the hotel."

They walked out and Nate got out the car.

"Make it look real," Nate said.

Sophie stood to the side of the car and Nate opened the door for her. Eliot glanced around and slipped into the back seat with Sophie. Nate slipped back into the passenger side.

"Three inches of glass protecting that ruby, Nate," Sophie said.

"And interference so we couldn't talk to you," Nate replied.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Sterling pulled off the curb.

"What about Amelia?" Coleen asked.

"We'll deal with her later, go back to the hotel," Sterling said.

_**Back at the hotel **_

"I was able to get the combination if we need to get back in." Hardison looked at the team. "But if those guards are always standing there, then we could have a problem."

Nate sat down and looked at his team. He knew that Sophie needed to show up to that auction. She had already played that card.

"Well, I do have some good news. While you were out scouting, my friend came through and we have new IDs. Nate, you might be flying solo on this, but if Sophie is there I could create a false story that the two of you know each other." Hardison looked at them.

Sterling's phone rang and everyone looked at him. He pulled the flat phone from his suit pocket and looked at the name.

"I believe back up has arrived," Sterling said as he stood up. "I have to take this."

He smiled and walked out the room. Coleen stared at him as he left the room with that smirk on his lips.

"He did tell, Maggie that she wasn't part of this game, right?" Hardison asked.

"Agent Graham?" Nate questioned.

"I don't know, since the two of you left, he hasn't read me into anything," Coleen's voice was full of disappointing.

"Sounds like you are on the outs," Eliot remarked.

"Eliot," Sophie remarked.

"What? Sterling does his own thing," Eliot said. "It's no wonder his wife left him and took their daughter with her."

Coleen looked at Eliot and raised her brow at him.

"You're wrong about him, Spencer!" Coleen remarked. "He's a good man. Just not confident in certain areas of relationships."

Nate looked at Sophie as she stared at Coleen. Sophie had that look in her eyes, a pity look. She felt sorry for the love sick agent.

"Let's focus," Nate said. "Amelia and Trotter are working an angle together. Something we know very well of. They want the other ruby like we want the other one."

"What if the ruby never left the display case?" Hardison remarked.

"That would be impossible." Coleen looked at him.

"Agent Graham, nothing's impossible for this team." Hardison smiled. "I can create an illusion or a hologram that will look like the ruby is still there. Trotter is probably going to make some big show before the auction. That will give me time to set it up and Parker to snatch it up."

Nate nodded and looked at Sophie.

"And your majesty, you need to distract Trotter and Marcello," Nate said with a smile.

Sterling walked in and stuffed his phone back into his suit pocket. Coleen stood up and walked towards him.

"What's going on?" she asked. "We never needed back up?"

"It's not for us, it's for them," Sterling whispered.

"Jim?" Coleen whispered.

Nate looked at Sterling whispered to Coleen. He saw Sterling slip his arm around her waist just like he did at the concourse.

"Sophie," Nate whispered.

She looked over at Nate and he nodded his head in Coleen and Sterling's direction. She turned back to Nate.

"Eliot," she whispered.

Eliot looked over and narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you whispering?" Parker leaned to them.

"Parker, need those stick fingers of yours. Get Sterling's phone," Sophie remarked.

Parker smiled and Eliot placed his hand on Parker's shoulder.

"We'll follow him," Eliot told Parker.

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Jim?" Nate asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Nate." Sterling looked in his direction. "Just a few words with my agent."

"Well, could we continue before we lose day light here?" Nate remarked.

"By all means go on, I can double task." Sterling looked at them.

Nate narrowed his eyes and looked at his team.

"Alright, let's create a false ruby," Nate said.

Hardison handed Eliot and Parker a list.

"I need these things," he said.

"I don't know what half this shit is," Eliot said. "Computer geek."

"Hey, don't underestimate the power of being a geek, Eliot. We all can't use our hard heads to beat people up."

"Yeah your right, yours is a little soft, Hardison." Eliot gave his shoulder a pat.

"I know what this stuff is," Parker said.

Nate shook his head and looked at Coleen and Sterling still standing close to one another. "You two better put your best on. Don't want to miss the evening events."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Evening **_

_**Hotel **_

Nate cuffed his sleeves before slipping on his coat. He waited for Sophie to come out the bathroom.

"Come on, Soph," Nate called.

"I'm coming out," she said.

The door opened and Nate looked up as Sophie walked in the teal Lehenga choli. She looked at him as his stared at her.

"That was worth waiting for," Nate said.

Sophie smiled and walked over to him and she grabbed the Saree off the bed and wrapped it around her to finish dressing. She tossed the rest of the fabric over her shoulder and looked at Nate.

"I think you may be just the right distraction for Trotter." Nate slipped his arm around her waist. "I might be a little distracted."

Sophie smiled and kissed his cheek. "I wonder how Parker is doing getting ready?"

_**Down the hall**_

"How am I supposed to steal a ruby in this?" Parker walked out trying to wrap the Saree.

Hardison and Eliot looked up and they stopped to look. She stopped and looked at them. Her brow wrinkled at them in confusion.

"Parker, so that's what kind of body you've been hiding," Eliot joked.

Parker looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"And rough exterior," Hardison added.

"Help me." Parker walked over to Hardison with the Saree.

"You might want to ask Sophie for that help."

"It's not that hard, Hadison, watch," Eliot said pushing him out the way. "When I spent a month in India, there was a very beautiful Indian girl who gave a very good scenic tour. She wore one these. Best month I ever spent."

Eliot smirked and helped Parker with the Saree. Hardison shook his head at Eliot and Parker looked aggravated with the whole outfit. It was too risky for her to work in.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this. I'm the one who's doing the snatching," Parker said. "I need to be quick and fast and this isn't going to help me."

"Parker, no one cares just as long as you can make the snatch," Eliot said handing her the rest of the fabric. "You look good."

"He's got a point, Parker. And I agree you look real good." Hardison smiled.

Parker sighed.

"Where do I put my equipment to snatch?"

"No place I want to know," Hardison remarked.

"Come on we have to meet Nate and Sophie downstairs." Eliot walked towards the door.

_**Sterling's home**_

Sterling slipped the black, thin pinstriped suit coat on. He grabbed his badge and slipped it in the left pocket of his coat. He carried it regardless of where he went. He then reached for his phone and stuffed it into his right pocket and headed towards the door.

"Darling, I'll be downstairs," he said.

"I'm almost ready," Coleen called from the bathroom.

The door opened and she walked out with the dark blue Lehenga choli. She had a gold chain that dangled around her waist and her Saree was a veil like fabric. Sterling turned and looked at her. She smiled at his gaze and walked towards him.

"What do you think?" she asked as she wrapped one arm around him.

"I almost would have to say screw the mission," Sterling said.

Coleen glanced at him and reached up and kissed him.

"Maybe after we get our mark, that could be arranged," she whispered in his ear.

Sterling smirked and kissed her. "There is one small problem."

"What?"

Sterling ran his hand across her bare midriff. She grabbed his hand sending a chill up her spine.

"That nasty little scar," he whispered. "As much as I love it, I know that will be an eye catcher for Trotter."

Coleen glanced down and looked at the scar that was a reminder of her first mission going wrong. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'll cover it up, don't worry," she whispered and kissed him. "After tonight I won't have to worry about it again."

Sterling lifted her chin up and looked into her green blue eyes.

"You're still nervous," Sterling said.

"Anxious, that's all."

"I have your back," he said stroking her cheek.

She nodded and he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"I know, but I just have that feeling." She wrapped her arm tightly around him.

It didn't matter how much he tried to assure her. Something nagged at the back of her mind and she just couldn't ignore it. Her eyes were filled with fear and she had to shake it just long enough to focus on the mission. After that she could wear fear like it was a blanket.

"Come on we have to meet at the hotel," Sterling whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back. "But I promise I'm with you every step of the way."

Coleen glanced up at him and light stroked his rough cheek. She smiled and kissed him one last time before they headed downstairs.

"Where am I going to put my gun?" she asked.

"I can hold it. I'm not carrying one," Sterling replied.

She nodded and grabbed her favorite gun off the night stand. She clipped her badge beneath her shirt and wrapped the saree to conceal the impression it made.

_**Hotel **_

"They're late, Nate," Eliot mumbled.

"It's Sterling, he likes to show up in style, which means late," Sophie remarked as she took a seat in a nearby chair.

Nate looked at his team and once more ran through what would happen.

"Sophie will make her appearance at the auction. I'll follow her around trying to talk Trotter up. Eliot you'll keep a watch out while Hardison and Parker work the display. Just you two be careful when you make the switch. Once the auction starts Hardison should already have the hologram up and working." Nate saw them all nodding.

"What about Agent Graham and Sterling?" Sophie asked.

"We'll provide the expert," Sterling's voice came up from behind.

Nate turned around and looked at Sterling as he walked Coleen in. They stepped to the side and there was a slight gasp that came from the others.

"We had a deal, Jim." Nate looked at Sterling then at Maggie.

"I told you I made some changes to your plan. How is Trotter going to believe that the second ruby is the mate to the real one?" Sterling looked at Nate. "Trust me, Nate this is for the best. I've already made a call claiming to be the assistant for her majesty Nadia Singh."

Sophie stood and walked over to Nate. She looped her arm around his and Nate glanced at Sophie. She tilted her head with softness to her eyes. Saying nothing to him verbally, but saying to him a lot in her body language.

"So, good to see you, Maggie," Sophie said as she turned to her.

"Sophie, so nice to see you again." Maggie smiled a weak smile. "So, there's a jewel for me to look at it."

"At the auction, there will be a swap of the real Maharaja Ruby and this one which is supposedly its mate." Sophie looked at Sterling and Coleen.

"Can I hit him now?" Eliot asked Nate.

"When the time comes, we'll go to plan B."

"Wait what's plan B?"

"Just follow my lead, Eliot you'll know."

"Make sure it's not M, or N…or the rest of the damn alphabet," Hardison remarked. "I don't feel like dying tonight."

"Don't worry, we got your back, Hardison," Eliot chuckled as he gave Hardison's back a pat. "We won't let it get to M or the rest of the alphabet."

Hardison gave a mocking laugh. He looked at Parker and she walked over.

"I got your back," Parker said.

"I can always count on you," Hardison looked at Parker.

"Are we all done with the feel good greetings? There is a ruby we need to get back and a thief to bring in," Sterling remarked.

Nate looked at Sterling and narrowed his eyes. He looked over at Sophie and she nodded. Eliot rolled his eyes at Sterling's sly remark.

"Eliot, do the honors of escorting, Maggie." Sterling looked over at him.

"What part of body guard don't you get, Sterling? I escort Sophie." Eliot snapped.

"Nate, you escort her," Sophie said. " Eliot has a point. It will be alright."

Eliot smirked and Sterling narrowed his eyes. He looked Coleen and she gave his arm a touch.

"Looks like we should be taking two cars." Eliot presented his arm to Sophie.

"Something tells me, Sterling has more tricks up his sleeve. And with Maggie there Nate might be thrown off his game," Sophie whispered.

"Don't worry, I got my eye on him for you," Eliot said.

Sophie nodded and lightly touched his arm as he walked her out to the car. He opened the door and let her slide into the back seat. He looked at Nate and Maggie as they walked out.

"We're taking Maggie's car. You keep an eye on Sterling. I don't think his tricks are done, Eliot?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's got his hands tied." Eliot smirked.

"Hardison, Parker, ride with us. It's time we fill Maggie in." Nate looked at them.

_**Trotter's Night Club: India**_

Sterling glanced at Coleen as she stared out the window. He looked in the review mirror at Sophie and Eliot.

"Alright, Nate we're here," Sophie said. "There's a line waiting to get in."

"You're on the list," Nate said. "So, use that title you borrowed to get in. Eliot, make sure you're around."

"Sterling, make yourself useful and open the door," Eliot said.

"When do I take orders from you?" Sterling glared at him.

Eliot smirked and looked at Sophie.

"Ready?" Eliot asked.

"Ready, let's get us a ruby."

She looked at Sterling. "Nate wants you and Agent Graham to come in right before the auction."

"Get out the car," Sterling said as he handed Eliot something. "Two way airwave transmitter. Compliments of Agent Graham. Don't screw it up, Spencer that's Interpol equipment."

Eliot rolled his eyes and got out. He glanced around and slipped the second transmitter around his ear.

"Why's he get to have something Interpol!" Parker chimed in.

"Parker, don't even start," Eliot said.

"Alright, Nate, Sophie's getting out. We'll meet you in the auction room." Eliot looked back at Sophie.

"A little a help, Eliot," Sophie said.

Eliot reached out his hand and helped Sophie get out. She smiled as those in line looked at her. She looked at Eliot and he stood beside her all the way in.

"Ms. Singh, so glad that you made it," Trotter's voice came from inside. " Let her in."

The bouncer stepped to the side, but stopped Eliot at the door.

"I'm with her," Eliot said narrowing his eyes.

Sophie glanced over her shoulder. "Let him through, he's with me."

"Let him through too." Trotter signaled for Eliot to come through.

Eliot gave the bouncer a look. "Not so tough are you?"

"Don't kill anyone, Eliot."

"Guy pissed me off, he's lucky I didn't kick his ass then."

"That guy has four inches over you and weighs a hundred pounds more, Eliot, chill out," Hardison remarked.

"How the hell do you know that, Hardison?"

"Just an estimate."

"I can snatch his license and find out." Parker looked out the door.

"Parker, stay in the car until we can get you in. Sophie, we need you to talk to Trotter about getting Maggie and me in," Nate said.

_**Inside the club**_

Sophie and Eliot looked around the vibrate color all around the club. Trotter walked them around the crowded rooms.

"This brings back memories," Eliot remarked.

"Not, the little Indian girl story again," Hardison remarked.

"I was going to say the structure."

"Oh, well never mind then."

"Eliot, make sure Sophie doesn't leave your sight. Trotter may try to pull a quick one on Sophie. Sophie, how's invitation coming?" Nate asked.

"Mr. Trotter, you would mind if two members of my staff join us here? My assistant is bringing the ruby with her and my accounting needs make sure the books are balanced before we make this deal. I don't want the authorities to think I'm doing anything illegal here," Sophie remarked as she looked around.

Trotter stopped and opened a door which led to a poorly lit room. Sophie and Eliot looked into the room.

"That would be fine, but before you go through that trouble I'd like to show you something."

"Nate, you need to get in here," Eliot said turning.

"What is in that room?" Sophie asked.

"This is where the auction will be. My people are bringing the ruby now." Trotter looked at them.

"Did you get that?" Eliot asked.

"Well, this messes up everything. I thought it was already there," Hardison remarked.

"We'll fix this."

"Nate, if he doesn't have the ruby now then we can still get it in route."

"Hardison?"

"Already on it, Nate. I got a list of all transports that Trotter has."

"Trotter wouldn't risk transporting the ruby in just any type vehicle," Sterling remarked. "He's more crafty than that. The ruby is there already."

Sophie glanced over at Eliot as he was trying to get information. He glanced over at Trotter as he searched for something.

"Never mind, Nate," Eliot said as Trotter lifted a picture off the wall. "It's here."

"Another one for me," Sterling said.

Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"You run a risk of keeping such a precious gem with low security," Sophie said as she looked at the ruby.

"Oh, it's not in a low security place. This building is another vault. It's filled with priceless artifacts."

Sophie looked at Trotter as he sat the box down.

"Nate, I can take Trotter now." Eliot looked out.

"No, too risky."

"We can make the snatch now, Nate?"

Two large men walked in with guns and Trotter slipped a pair of gloves on. Eliot looked at the two large men. He smiled a little at them and glanced at Sophie as she stared at the ruby.

"Nate," Eliot muttered.

"Spencer, give me eyes so I can see," Coleen's voice came through.

"What?"

"The ear piece, I need to confirm that the ruby is there. Reach behind the ear piece." Coleen instructed him.

Eliot reached behind his ear and felt something on the base of the ear piece. He pressed it.

"Alright, I got a visual," Coleen remarked. "Get a closer look."

"How the hell do you do this?"

"Don't get too impressed, Eliot," Hardison said.

Eliot walked towards Sophie and Trotter.

"There's our ruby," Coleen said.

"I knew you were good for something, Spencer," Sterling said.

"Sterling," Eliot growled as he balled up his fist.

Sophie glanced over at Eliot and kicked him in the shin. He glanced over at her and she gave him a wide eyed look.

"Watch your tone, Spencer. No names," Sterling said.

"Spencer, you need to give us a look around the room," Coleen said.

"Only the room where the auction will be," Eliot whispered. "Nowhere else."

"Ms. Singh, you may call your people. I'd like to confirm that your ruby is a match."

Sophie smiled.

"Good call." Sophie looked at Eliot. "The call."

Eliot nodded and lifted his phone.

"Mr. Trotter, is putting you on the list. Come in and bring the ruby."

Trotter looked at Eliot and Sophie watched as his brow wrinkled.

"Nate, Trotter is looking at Eliot strangely."

"Your body guard, where did you find him?"

Sophie looked at Trotter.

"Embassy, they assigned him to me to keep me safe. He's the best they have." Sophie smiled. "Has the instinct like a bagel tiger on the prowl."

"He looks familiar," Trotter remarked. "Someone I ran into in India about six years ago."

"Alright, Sophie, just try to get off the topic," Nate said.

"Maybe he has a brother. After awhile they all look the same to me. Big, muscular, unfriendly." Sophie smiled.

Trotter nodded and wrapped the ruby in a soft cloth then wrapped it in a red scarf. Sophie looked at Eliot.

"They just pulled up, Ms. Singh. Should I bring them in?" Eliot asked.

"We'll all go together." Trotter presented his arm to Sophie, "Allow me to escort you."

Sophie smiled and wrapped her arms around his and looked at Eliot. He nodded and stepped to the side.

"Trotter put the ruby in his coat pocket. Parker?"

"Ok, got it." Parker looked at Nate and Maggie. "Can I go?"

"No, not yet." Nate looked at her.

"So, no hologram?" Hardison asked.

"Change of plans, Hardison. Let's send them a little distraction," Nate said with a smile.

"I don't like that look on your face."

"Agent Graham, how well does Trotter remember you?" Nate asked.

Coleen looked at Sterling with fear in her eyes. He gave a nod.

"I don't know that was several years ago. He left me for dead."

"Let's revive you from the dead." Nate looked out at the club. "Maggie and I will go in there. Parker, I need you to get Agent Graham into that room that Trotter took Eliot and Sophie in."

"What exactly am I going to do? Say 'Oh by the way Trotter you didn't kill me and I'm here for revenge'?" Coleen snapped.

"That sounds good as any," Nate said.

"You've lost your mind, Nate!" Sterling snapped.

"Right now, is not the time to becoming all knight and shining armor, Jim," Nate said. "I have a job to do."

"You're putting my agent in danger! Put one of your team in danger!" Sterling shouted.

Eliot smirked a little.

"You've already done that for us," Parker said.

"Nice," he chuckled.

"Spencer," Sterling snapped.

"It's alright, Jim," Coleen's voice chimed in. "I got you into it. So, I'm going to get us out of this."

"No, I'm going with her," Sterling snapped.

"Jim," Coleen said. "I'll do it."

"Let's get this ruby," Nate said.

Sophie looked at Eliot as she stood there with a coy look on his face.

"What?" Eliot said.

She shook her head and looked at Trotter as he beamed with pride thinking he was escorting royalty. She looked at the entrance and saw Nate and Maggie waiting to be let in.

"My account, Mr. Peirce and my assistant and jewel expert, Dr. Collins," Sophie introduced them to Trotter.

"Welcome, and the ruby?" he asked.

"Dr. Collins?" Sophie asked.

She nodded and Parker came up and handed her a soft bag. She gave a nod to Parker.

"My personal assistant. I hope that is alright?" Maggie played along.

"No, the more the merrier." Trotter smiled.

"Alright, Parker let's get Agent Graham in there."

_**Outside the Club**_

Sterling took out his ear piece and turned it off. She looked at him and he leaned forward.

"I need a moment with my agent before you try to kill her, Nate," Sterling said in Coleen's ear piece.

"We don't have much time, Jim," Nate said.

"Too bad," Sterling said taking Coleen's ear piece.

He turned the ear piece off and looked at her. She reached over and kissed him on the lips. Her green blue eyes were wide with fear, but she wasn't going to let her fear take control. She knew this day would come sooner or later.

Sterling reached under his seat and pulled out a black box. He opened it and Coleen glanced down at it.

"It takes only one small little prick," Sterling said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Your revenge," Sterling answered. "It will start to paralyze him in three minutes time. He won't know what hit him. After three minutes it will affect the smaller systems. And finally it shuts down everything."

"You want me to kill him?" Coleen asked.

"I have the reversal. But in case you don't get out in time. Get what you can out of him." Sterling looked at her. "It works quick so you must get his confession before it happens."

Coleen looked at the small capsule that sat in well cushion box.

"My mother doesn't know you have this, does she?"

"No," Sterling said. "I'll be behind you."

She nodded and leaned forward and kissed him one last time.

"Come save me," Coleen whispered.

He nodded.

"We'll take sometime after this." Sterling grabbed her hand and kissed it.

He reached over and slipped her ear piece in her ear.

"Alright, Nate," Sterling said.

"There's an opening, you got to hurry, Agent Graham."

Coleen looked at Sterling and smiled. She opened the door and looked at Parker waiting for her. Her gaze took one last look at Sterling before the door shut.

Sterling leaned against the leather seat and looked forward. He put his ear piece in and sighed.

_**Inside the club**_

Coleen was hurried past the bouncer when he was distracted with other eager guests. Parker looked around and saw Nate and Maggie. Nate looked over and pointed to the direction of the room that Sophie and Eliot had been escorted to earlier.

"Alright, stay don't move Trotter will be around," Parker said.

Coleen looked at Parker as she hurried out. She looked around the room as she waited. Her gaze stared at the painting and she moved it to see the safe was opened a little. Her gaze looked to the door before she opened the cracked safe. Her eyes stared at the piles of money.

"Jim, I found his stash of money," Coleen said.

"How much?"

"I can't tell."

The sound of the door opening made Coleen jump. She shut the safe and fixed the painting. Her gaze watched as the door opened.

"I'll let Trotter know," the feminine voice came.

"That's not Trotter," Coleen whispered. "That's Amelia."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Coleen took a deep breath as Amelia stood just outside the door.

"Get that ruby from Ms. Singh. I need it," Amelia said.

Not too far from the room Eliot saw Amelia going towards the room. He looked at Nate and disappeared into the crowed. She was about to enter the room and Eliot grabbed her hand.

"Hey Baby, I was looking all over the club for you," he said and kissed her.

Amelia pushed him away and slapped him across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She hissed.

"Oh, damn, I thought you were that hot red head I was with," Eliot said. "Sorry about that, but hey you are pretty hot too. How about I get you a drink?"

"How about you get away from me before I shoot you?" Amelia narrowed her eyes at him.

Eliot glanced down at the small hand gun in her hand. "You don't pack light, but I don't either if you know what I mean."

He gave wink.

"Maybe next time," Eliot said stepping back.

He walked into the crowd.

"Nice move, Eliot," Hardison said.

"I'm going to get a call later on," Eliot chuckled.

Coleen breathed deep as she hid in the auction room. Amelia walked in and looked around looking for something.

"Graham?" Sterling said.

"I'm alright, Jim. That was a close call."

"Sterling, you owe me," Eliot muttered. "Both of you do."

"I knew you'd warm up to me, Spencer," Coleen said.

"And the ungrateful bitch returns," Eliot muttered.

Coleen smiled and watched as Amelia pushed the picture back and turned the safe lock. She glanced around and pulled some of the stacks of the money out. Her hands stuffed them into her purse and walked towards the door.

When Coleen thought she had left she peeked through the crack of the door.

"Graham," Sterling said.

Coleen stepped lightly and shut the door. She turned around to find a gun pointed at her and a pair of brown eyes narrowed at her.

"I smell a rat," Amelia remarked.

She took a deep breath and looked Amelia directly in the eye. Amelia smirked and stepped back.

"Well, if I died and went to hell," Amelia said.

Coleen breathed a sigh of relief.

"Agent Coleen Graham, I could have shot you dead in your tracks," Amelia remarked as she stuffed her gun into her purse.

"Amelia what the hell are you doing?" Coleen whispered.

"Just collecting funds from Trotter's personal account." Amelia flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and smiled. "He owes me and I'm taking what belongs to me. What the hell are you doing here?"

Coleen looked around and folded her arms.

"I'm keeping my promise," Coleen answered.

"Where's your partner, that old guy?" Amelia folded her arms.

"Old guy?" Sterling snapped.

"He's outside keeping an eye on things. What are you doing for Trotter?"

"I'm trying to get that ruby that Ms. Singh has brought. I know that little woman is doing something illegal. I don't trust her and the way she was acting all coy says she's moving something bigger that she needs to sell her heirloom."

Coleen leaned against the wall and looked at the painting on the wall.

"And her body guard, where's she find someone like him." Amelia fanned herself. "They don't make them like they use too. He's got to be special forces…a spy maybe."

"Graham, what the hell is she babbling about now?" Sterling questioned.

Amelia walked really close to Coleen and leaned forward.

"Sterling, why do you always send a woman to do your job?" Amelia asked. "I mean, especially the Trotter job. You are a coward."

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Coleen pushed Amelia away from her ear piece.

Amelia was shocked and looked at Coleen. She cocked her head to the side and laughed.

"Well, this is very interesting," Amelia said with a smile. "Coleen, you can't?"

She straightened up and Amelia raised her brow at her.

"You and him; are…no way." Amelia laughed.

"Amelia, why should you care who I'm with."

"Cause he's old, Coleen. You need yourself a younger man that can keep up with you, dearest. And I can only imagine what Eleanor thinks of you and him…you know."

There was a knock and Amelia and Coleen glanced over.

"Ms. Marcello," a guard said.

"Sorry, Coleen, but I got too. Make me look good." Amelia said.

"What?"

Amelia punched Coleen and pulled her gun out as her body guard came in.

"Who do you work for?" Amelia shouted as she stepped on Coleen's shoulder. "I said who do you work for?"

"Ms. Marcello, want me go get Trotter?"

"Yeah, tell him we got a breech," Amelia said.

The body guard ran out the room and Amelia stepped back. Coleen narrowed her eyes and kicked her legs from under her. She fell flat on her back and Coleen stood up.

"Down to the auction room," Amelia said.

"I hate you, you realize that," Coleen snapped.

"Trotter's going to kill that Indian woman for the ruby,"

"What?" Coleen stopped.

"Go!" Amelia shouted.

Coleen opened the door and ran down the steps into the poorly lit room. Her eyes darted around for and exit.

"Jim, come get me!" she shouted.

"Hey, Agent Graham," someone whispered.

Coleen glanced around and breathed deep.

"Who's there," Coleen called.

Someone jumped down and Coleen turned around to see Parker.

"What the hell?" Coleen said.

"It's kind of my thing; I get to climb through the air vents." Parke said. "Hands up."

Coleen lifted her arms up and Parker wrapped a belt around her.

"Pull her up," Parker yanked on the rope."

Coleen felt herself get pulled up and she slipped through the air vent. She looked over and saw Hardison.

"Nate, sent us, I'd rather be stuck in an air vent then in a car with Sterling," Hardison remarked. "Nate, I got Agent Graham."

"Good."

_**Outside of Trotter's office**_

"Perhaps we could go somewhere a little private," Trotter said. "Upstairs where the music isn't as loud and there is a little more light."

Sophie looked at Nate as he nodded.

"Of course, but don't you have an auction soon?" Sophie remarked.

"Well, of course, but the auction can't start without the priceless gem that I have," Trotter remarked.

"Yes, of course." Sophie looked at Nate.

Trotter guided them upstairs and Sophie looked over her shoulder at Eliot. Nate looked to over the railing and Parker stood on the other side.

"Parker's out," Nate said.

"Eliot is too," Sophie remarked.

"Nate, what's going on, what am I suppose to do with this?" Maggie asked holding the silk pouch.

"Hold tight to that one." Nate winked at her.

"You don't mean?" Maggie questioned.

Trotter led them to a private room where the room was complete silence. Nate gave Sophie's shoulder a squeeze as she nodded. Her hand reached into her purse and handed Trotter a jeweler's glass.

"Use mine," Sophie said. "It gives you the full appreciation of the ruby."

Trotter pulled the ruby from his pocket and unwrapped it. He looked at the ruby and she glanced at Maggie. Maggie walked around the table and leaned forward to look at the glass. Sophie turned it in another direction.

"This ruby's fake," Maggie glanced up.

Trotter looked at her.

"What!" Trotter looked again "It can't be. I just took this out of my safe."

"You're trying to auction off a fake ruby, Trotter?" Nate said.

"No, it's real. Look again!" Trotter's face began to sweat.

"I've looked at it, Mr. Trotter, that ruby is fake," Maggie said again.

He looked at them and Nate raised a brow.

"Maybe we should be telling your guests that you're trying to sell a fake ruby," Nate said. "Your majesty, I think you need to take your business elsewhere."

Sophie looked at Trotter and he shook his head.

"I believe you're looking for the real Maharaja Ruby," Someone's voice came from the shadows.  
>Trotter slowly turned around and stared in the shadows that swallowed the voice. Sophie stepped back and Nate grabbed her hand. He looked at Maggie and she stood by him.<p>

Coleen stepped out the shadows and looked at Trotter. Her eyes narrowed at the older man. And Trotter stepped back as she walked towards him.

"What's a matter, Trotter? You look like you just saw a ghost," Coleen said with a smirk.

"You're dead. I killed you," Trotter stuttered. "At the airport."

Coleen walked towards him and unwrapped her saree. His eyes got wide at the scar across her midriff.

"How it that possible?" He stuttered.

She lunged at him and grabbed him by the neck.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you now!" Coleen reached into her blouse and pulled out the poison. "One tiny prick and it will slowly kill you."

"It wasn't my fault. They threatened my life. If they knew I was talking to you they would have killed me then. So, I thought it was better to get to you first. But hey you're alive!" Trotter's eyes were wide with fear.

Coleen narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip around his neck.

"Where's the ruby?" she shouted.

"I don't have it," Trotter breathed deep as Coleen tightened her grip.

"Let him go, Agent Graham," Amelia's voice came through another door.

Coleen glanced up and saw Amelia pointing her gun at her. Her two body guards stood ready to shoot. Coleen narrowed her eyes at Amelia.

"Let him go, Agent Graham," Amelia ordered. "Craig Trotter is mine."

"No!" Coleen shouted.

She pulled the poison and thrust it towards Trotter. "Agent Graham!"

Amelia pulled the trigger and Coleen saw everything flash before her eyes. She felt herself being thrown to the floor. The capsule rolled out her hand.

Sophie, Nate, Maggie stared in disbelief.

Coleen looked up and her eyes became wide. "Jim!"

_**Be Continued…..**_


End file.
